Deeper Under Ground
by clueless-chan
Summary: Executive Committee went to see a free movie and Fujiwara got to sit at the last row with Kubota, yaoi, not so lemon, PWP, unbeated, FujiwaraxKubota, please R&R, thanks.


**Deeper Under Ground**  
WA/EC fandom, KubotaxFujiwara  
Rated R  
Usual warning and disclaimer apply  
PS: Totally senseless… bwahahahahaha…  
Note: a short ficlet written especially for Gabe

It was Godzilla.

It was American Godzilla.

But it was shown for free as part of a cultural festival in the university mini movie theatre. Katsuragi thought that it was a good idea that all Executive Committee members to go there and watch. Kind of having a get-together-day-out and they did not need to spend a single yen on the ticket. Miraculously, although all of them had watched the movie at least once, if not seven hundred times, they agreed that it was indeed a good idea and they all went.

Fujiwara actually did not really care if it was Japanese Godzilla or American Godzilla, or if it was Megaloman. As long as there was an excuse to go out with Kubota senpai, he was all for it.

However, just as they were about to get into the bus that would take them to the university, Kubota got a phone call. He mumbled a few words into his cellphone, then said, "You guys go, I'll catch up later."

And off he went towards a different direction with Tokitoh.

Fujiwara could only slump that Katsuragi had to drag him by the collar of his uniform to get him into the bus.

Apparently, they were a bit late arriving at the university. The movie was just about to start, all lights were already out. The uni students in charge of the door practially pushed them inside and told them to just sit anywhere.

Anywhere turned out to be difficult to find in a pitch dark room with people scolded them for being late and shooing them here and there. Fujiwara ended up at the last row which was too far from the screen and he was alone for the entire last two rows. Which was not funny when you were watching a movie like Godzilla.

Again, he slumped and sighed in disappointment. However, since the movie had started, he decided to lean back and force to enjoy the movie. He chose the seat next to the wall.

The opening theme had just finished when two people entered and quickly sneaked into Fujiwara's row.

Fujiwara did not pay any attention, until Tokitoh's voice made him jump, "Yo, Fujiwara!"

Startled, Fujiwara stammered, "Ssssenpai!"

"What are you doing here, watching Godzilla alone?" asked Tokitoh as he slammed his butt on the seat next to Fujiwara. Kubota sat next to Tokitoh. "Where is everybody?"

"They…"

"No smoking here, Kubota," Tokitoh snapped as Kubota slipped a cigarette between his lips.

Kubota plucked the white stick out and put them back in the pack.

"You know, I really like this movie," Tokitoh said, not clear whether he was talking to Fujiwara or Kubota, but Fujiwara took it that Tokitoh was talking to Kubota. "I must have seen it twenty times. I mean…"

"Sssshhhh!" the person two rows in front of Tokitoh turned around and hissed. "Quiet!"

Tokitoh gave him a scowl, but he shut his mouth anyway. Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned back to enjoy the movie.

Five minutes later, a cellphone ring loud enough jolted almost everyone in the theatre. There were angry curses and Tokitoh quietly fished out his cellphone out of his pocket.

"I thought you're supposed to turn your cellphone off during the show," teased Kubota.

"Yeah!" Tokitoh snapped into the cellphone, but he got up and skimmed his way out of the row to the door to carry out the cellphone conversation outside.

Peaceful at last and Fujiwara did his best to focus his eyes on the screen rather than staring into Kubota.

He glanced when he felt movements from Kubota. The senpai was putting a cigarette again between his lips.

And plucked it out again, as Kubota cursed under his breath. Yet he stayed in his seat, as if he was as interested in Godzilla as the rest of the theatre minus Fujiwara. Fujiwara knew that Kubota itched to smoke, but as long as he decided to stay in the theatre, he was unable to do so.

Fujiwara wondered why Kubota did not just go out to smoke for a while.

Kubota's voice calling out his name made him realize that he'd been staring at Kubota instead of the screen.

"Yeeesss, senpai?" he answered with a churn in his stomach.

"Can I distract you from the movie?" asked Kubota.

Fujiwara frowned. "Yes, of course, senpai, anything you want," he blurted.

"Good." Kubota got up to move to the seat next to Fujiwara. Now Fujiwara's heartbeat raced like crazy. "Because I really want to see the movie."

Didn't they all?

"Sit here." Kubota patted his laps and Fujiwara felt blood was drained from his face. Sit on Kubota's lap?

"Oh yes, senpai!" he beamed and quickly threw himself to straddle Kubota's lap. This seating arrangement turned out to be not so bad at all. Very good, indeed.

Kubota smiled at him. "Now don't move because I don't want to miss anything."

Fujiwara nodded enthusiastically.

Before Fujiwara managed to figure out what Kubota really wanted from him by asking him to sit on Kubota's lap, Kubota grabbed a handful of Fujiwara's hair at the back of his head, gripping tight to keep Fujiwara's head from moving and kissed him.

Fujiwara gasped. His lips moved open and Kubota caught his tongue and sucked it softly.

Fujiwara felt like his heart was wrenched away from his chest.

It took sometime for his brain to register that he was being kissed by Kubota and when he finally managed to convince himself, he could not be happier.

Kubota kissed him.

Oh yes.

Yet Fujiwara did not know whether it was okay for him to kiss him back, judging from the way Kubota holding on to his hair. So Fujiwara stayed still and drown himself in the sweet feeling of Kubota's lips over his and his tongue inside Kubota's mouth.

Kubota broke the kiss after sometime. He smiled at Fujiwara. "Sorry, but I need the distraction since I can't smoke here."

Fujiwara's eyes widened. Kubota used the kiss as a replacement to his cigarette? "It's okay, senpai," he said. Kubota could use him for anything, if it made him happy.

"Do you mind staying like this until the movie's over?" asked Kubota.

Fujiwara quickly nodded, letting a huge grin decorate his face.

Anything for Kubota senpai. Especially when it was as good as a kiss.

Or lots of them.

Never mind the Godzilla.

####end#####


End file.
